


Petit Harry découvre la science

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality, Family Fluff, Fic of Fic, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter et la découverte de la science (univers alternatif "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit Harry découvre la science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Ecrit sur un prompt de Chonaku, pour Pi Day 2014.
> 
> Double disclaimer : le livre appartient à J.K. Rowling, la fanfiction "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality" appartient à LessWrong.

_“Remember how I taught Harry to bend spoons?”_

 

« Maintenant, expliqua patiemment Michael, la structure moléculaire de la cuillère est déjà affaiblie, mais les spectateurs ne le savent pas. Tu peux d’ailleurs renforcer l’illusion qu’elle est intacte si tu la tapotes contre une table, ou ce genre de surface. Attention, hein ! Il ne faut pas la casser. »

Pétunia entra dans la chambre (ou plutôt le pseudo-labo) alors que la démonstration pipo-scientifique se poursuivait.

« Mais qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez donc ? s’enquit-elle devant le chantier.  
-Papa m’apprend à tordre les cuillers par la pensée ! répondit son fils adoptif, plein d’enthousiasme. Je te montre ? »


End file.
